La suite de la saison 5
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par KaLouMa


Auteure : KaLouMa

La suite de la saison 5

Bien que le temps ait passé , Anne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à totues ces enquêtes , toutes ces meurtres mystérieux , toutes ces endroits plus bizarres les uns que les autres .Elle pense aussi à son passé , autant celui troublant que Celui heureux. Il ne cesse de la hanter, Elle et l'homme qui l'a tant aimé et qui l'aime surment encore , Loin d''elle était arrivée chez elle , le soir du meurtre de tétreault , Johnson était assi dans son salon , sur le divan .

*** Retour en arrière ahaha ***

Anne ouvre la porte ... elle était débarée .

Jonhson: Rentre pas dans ta chambre .

Anne: Qu'-es-ce que vous faites là vous ?

Johnson d'un air tritre: J'suis désolé , j'étais plus capable de te voir ainsi , ... Accroché à lui.

Anne:Accrochée? Voulez-vous bin m'Expliquer, ... ah et puis accroché à qui voulez -vous bien me le dire ?

Jonhson : à lui ... Le fou .. Tetreault!  
>Anne:Quoi Tétreault? qu'es-ce que vous lui avez faiT?<p>

Au même moment Fernand Jappait devant la cha mbre de Anne , Il voulait allez s'étendre sur son lit . Anne s'y diriga malgré la demande de Johnson . Lorsqu'elle entra elle vie avec dédin Tétreault sur son mur , ensanglanté .Sans même pensée , elle s'effondre sur le sol, les larmes accrochées aux yeux. Puis quelques minutes plus tard Anne se releva ne sachant pas trop encore pour quoi elle réagissait 'elle alla pour sortir de sa ch ambre , elle vit Gabriel sur le bord de sa porte avec son air piteux .

Anne : Voulez-vous bien m'enlever cet air la de votre visage , vous êtes bin trop content qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde .

Johnson d'Un air déconcerté: Tu ne comprends pas .

Anne: QUOI? je ne comprend pas , voyez-vous , j'arrive chez mois .Vous êtes là assi sur mon divan avec , dans ma chambre le cadavre de Tetreault . Voulez-vous bien me dire qu 'es-ce qu'iL y a à comprendre ( Elle criait main tenant)

Johnson: Tu comprends pas.. je .. t'aime , je voulais qu'il arrête de te faire du mal ( Il commence à sangloter)... Drôle d'amour que tu vas me dire je le sais ... Puis il s'approche d'anne pour l'enlacer .

Anne: Pourquoi faites- vous cela ( Puis elle se décolla)

Johnson se dirige dans le salon , puis s'assoit sur le divan et pris sa tête entre ces mains.

Johnson: Qu'es-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Je veux dire avec le corps ? Tu dois me détester encore plus Maintenant, vas-tu me dénoncer ? ... Tu devrais!

Anne Dit d'une voix douce : Je ne vous déteste pas , vous le savez .

Johnson: Justement Non.

Anne: Je ne vous dénoncerai pas ... ( elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui ) Soyez sans craintes . on a tous nos lot de secret , celui -ci sera le nôtre malgré son ampleur.

Johnson tout triste ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de fois-ci , Elle accepta ce si petit geste.

Johnson: j'aurais toujours de la difficulté a te comprendre anne...

Anne en le coupant: SHuT! Il faut ranger tout avant que quelqu'un débarque ici.

Johnson: Qu'es-ce que tu veux faire ? L'enterrer pednant la nuit ou simplement me dénoncer ?

Anne: Je ne vous dénoncerai pas Gabriel .  
>(Gabriel... Son nom ... Il lui résonnait dans sa tete il aimait la facon dont elle le disait.. Gabriel...)<p>

Johnson: On est quand même pas pour dire que tu es arrivée chez toi et que le corps de Tétreault trainait là pour le fun!

Anne: Non bien sur , on dra rien , parce qu 'il n'y a rien a dire . Le corps de tétreault on porurait l'enterer au ptit bois oû il a Enterré ses nombreuses victimes , Il le mérite bien .

Johnson:Tu es bien froide ANne tout d'un coup ... envers Tétreault. Comparer à toute à l'heure lorsque tu es rentrée !

Anne: qu'es-ce que vous voul ez que je vous dise .. On pleure pas toute en écoutant les télétubbies...

Johnson : Ah... Sa m'apprendra à te faire confiance .

Anne : Soyez pas fâché.

** Retour 1 an plus tArd **

Suite à cette évenement Tragique , anne n'avait plus ja mais adrsesé la parole à Johnson . Elle avait toujours refusé de répondre a ces téléphonne , Refusant aussi de revoir les gens du S.a.S. Laissant derrière elle les 5 plus belles années de sa vie , or mis a part l'affaire Rouleau . Mais ce matin là s'annoncait etre différent des autres.

DriiiiiiiiiiiiiinG! DriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinG! Driiiiiiiiiiiing!

Anne regarde sur l'afficheur , J-m. Dufour. Elle finit Par décrocher

Anne: AllO?

DufouR: Salut ma ptit Pitoune! Sa Va?

Anne ? Euh Oui ... Toi?

Dufour: oui ,Oui , écoute j'ai une demande à te faire j'espère que tu vas vouloir ...

Anne : Essai Toujours

Dufour: Bon bin voilà , Sa va faire un an dans une semaine que le S.a.S. est fin it .

Anne: Je te vois venir .. c'est finit pour moi les enquêtes tu le sais bien , du moin pour l'instant.

DufouR: Non! non! non! , Écoute bin ma pitoune , ce que j,aimerais se serait qu'on puisse se retrouver toute la gang : Toi , mayrand , Johnson , Rollande, Parent ...pis christine ; ils ne se séparent jamais ces 2 sa se serait de belles retrouvailles!

Anne: Où veux-tu faire ça?

Dufour: Au resto..

Anne: Ah bon ... je sais pas ...; j'suis pas sur sa fait tellement longtemps j'suis pas sur d'être prête .

Dufour: Aweille dont Anne... Sa va Nous faire du bien de nous revoir tout le monde.

Anne: Okay ... Je verrai à quel heure et Où?

Dufour : D'accord vers 19 heure au Grand bois ... ( ehehehe Non de resto choisis a la botCh ) Bye!

ANne: Bye

Anne à elle meme : Maudit! Qu'-es-ce que je vien de faire la? Anne n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller . Mais la simple pensée de les revoirs tous... P-e... Pourquoi l'avait-il Appelé ? Anne avant réussi a passer par dessus cette année sans les revoir ni leur elle , sa allait être tout à recommencer.

**** Le jour Fatédique ****

Il est 17 heure et Anne tourne en rond dans sa maison . Puis elle s'asseoit sur le même divant qui un an plus tôt jour pour jour , elle s,y était assi avec Gabriel;elle se revoit en train de creuser et elle revoit le désarois de Johnson se soir là . Cette année là elle avait presque réussi a l'oublier , il a bien fallut qu'elle L'oublit .

Fernand: WOuuuUF! Woufff!

Anne: Tu crois que je devrais y aller en... Je crois que je vais i aller mon ptit Chien! Mais il faut que je rentre Tôt pour aller te promener...

Fernand: WouuuuuuuF!

**** AU restAuranT ****

Dufour à mayrand : WeyoN! C,est bin long avant que quelqu'un arrive

MayranD: CAlme-toé Sti! T,es pas vivable quand ta Rita est pas là .

Dufour ... Bouché .. : Pffff...

Mayrand: Ahaha! Tu t'ennui en! ... Sa se peux-tu

Dufour: Veux-tu bin ... en. Pff...

Ils quittent la table du bar pour aller à la table réservée

*** peu de temps après ***

MayranD: Kin.. Vlà Parent pis l'autre folle...

Dufour: Hihihi! T,es con , dis pas sa devant Lui ..

Mayrand: Ga bin . Jsuis sur qu'elle a son ptit lunch dans son sac à main sti!

Dufour: hihi

Parent: Salut les gars ( En serrant la main à mayrand et Dufou)

Mayrand: t'as pas peur d'attraper des bebite mon ti-poune?

Parent: iii Maudit t'a pas changé ,mais j'suis qu and même content de te voir!

Mayrand et dufour: Bin nous autre aussi!

Dufour: Qu'es-ce qui arrive avec Toi Christine? t'as binGrossis , pas Parent qui te fais la cuisine toujours?

Mayrand: ahaha

Parent: Bin oui bin oui très drôle!

Christine: Bin non , je suis enceinte de quelques mois ..

Mayrand en chuchotant: Ah non .. Y vont pas commencer ...

Dufour: hihih ... Shut! .. Ah ouiN! C,est Cool pour Vous autres!

Mayrand : Eye le Kid... Je savais aps que tu pouvais t,en servir pour autre chose qu'en regardant du Porno! hi hih

Dufour: Aha Mayrand ... Lâche- le un peu

mayrand: Ok... M'excuuse! Tu me pardnone ? (dit en Joke)

Parent: Hen , hen , hen *(rire sarcastique) Bin oui c'est sa...

Au même moment , Johnson entrait avec Rollande. Bla bla bLa les Salutations faites , ils s'assirent tous

Johnson : Anne est pas là?

Mayrand chuchote a Dufour: Strictement professionnel tu te souviens ...  
>dufour Rit ..<p>

Dufour : Je lui ai fais l'in vitation , elle devrait venir .

Parent: Messemble qu' elle voulait plus nous voir?

Dufour: elle a dut changer d'idée en cour de route...

Dehors , anne était debout à côté du restaurant à les regarder par la fenêtre . Sa poitrine se serra à la vue de Johnson .. Puis après d'inombrables minutes elle pousse enfin la porte du restaurant pour aller les rejoindres!

Christine: AnnE!

Anne: Salut Christine .. sa va! ... Mais dit-moi dont, c'est un gars ou une fille qu etu as ?

Christine : J'sais pas encore je veux le savoir a l'accouchement .

anne: Ah..bom!

Dufour: Anne! Vien me voir ma ptite pitoune... Je peux pas bin bin me déplacer tu sais deux roues c'est pas bin bin pratique comparé a 2 jambes!

Mayrand: Anne! Heureux de te revoir! On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas!

Anne: J'étais pas sur de venir Moi-même!

Seul au coin de la table , Johnson ravalait ces larmes à la vue de cette Anne... Non l ointaine mais pas si changée!

Johnson d'un aire triste et perdu : Sa..Salut Anne!

Anne: Salut Gabriel

Mayrand: Kin Sti! On t'a laissé la place à côté de Johnson comme dans l'temps!

Anne: Merci

Dès l'arrivé d' Anne , Johnson sut qu'il ne devrait plus la forcer de quoi que ce soit , qu'il ne fallait plus qu 'il ins iste sur ses fallait qu 'il la laisse venir à lui... Comme avant.  
>Le temps avancait et tous et chacuns parlaient de ce qu 'ils leur était arrivés :<p>

Johnson : Pis Jean-Marie , elle est encore dans un camp de Nudiste Ta Rita?

Dufour: Bin non hihi! Elle est à une 2ième formation de massage érotique, c'est pas parce que mes 2 jambes servent pus que nos mains doiv ent rester Inutiles! hihihi!

tout le monde : Mouahaha Jean-Marie...

Johnson: Je te crois pas ...

Mayrand: Sti! Crois le ... Ils m'ont demandé pour que je les accompagne à un de leur foutu forfait Érotique que Rita a... tu m'imagines ... Moé pis ces 2 la à des place érotiques... Uhhhhh

Tout le monde s'exclaferent! hihihi

Parent: Puis toi Rollande qu'es-cee que tu fais maintenant?

Rollande : Maintenant je suis secrétaire dans un poste de Police ... Rien de très interressant comparé a avant..

Puis chacuns racontaient une petite anecdote...

Mayrand: Avez-vous entendu sa au nouvelles dernièrement ... ils pensent être de nouveau sur les traces de Tetreault... tsé la le fou.. L'esti il s'est enfui l'an passé ...

Johnson avait lui aussi entendu sa au nouvelle... mais il avait espérer que personne n'en parle ...  
>Pendant u mince instant , lui et anne c'étaient échangés un regard .. Mais dans celui de Johnson on i voyait la détresse tandis que dans celui de Anne on i voyait que d'interrogation pas certaine encore de comprendre pour quoi tout cela était arrivé...<p>

Anne avait vue au nouvelles le reportage sur tétreault les jours qui avait suivit son meurtre...Mais opur tout le monde , exepté elle et Johnson , tétreault s,était enfui , évadé, c'était un évadé de prison...

au moment ou tout le monde parlaient de Tetreault...

Anne tout bas : Ouf! Je me sens pas très bien ... J'avis aller au toilette...

Chrystine: Moi aussi , tu M'aide a me lever..

En s'en allant a la toilette anné s' écroula ...

JOnhson : ANNNNNNEEEEEEEE! ( Il partie à la course la rejoindre..) 


End file.
